Talos Ashton
Talos Ashton (タロス・アシュトン) is the main protagonist in Eternal Remien. He was born and raised most of his life in the city of Eduna where he lives with his father, Hunter Ashton while his two friends, Lyle Evans and Erica Beth by his side. Talos is a very outspoken person, almost arrogant to others. His swordmanship outranks even the top Royal Guard themselves. His father, Hunter Ashton has always behaved harshly towards him without giving his any repraisers. Ever since the death of his mother, Melissa, he has been a cold harsh individual, especially towards Talos. His mother died giving birth to him, carrying the blue eyes of hers that drives Hunter to both anger and inner tears. Talos is the top student in the Swordman Academy ranking even greater than his father when he was school. Right behind him is his best friend, Lyle, with Erica cheering from the sidelines. Everyone is always comparing him to his father saying, "He is following in his footsteps," to Talos' pleas that he isn't. He wants to be better than he could ever be. To much of his suprise, he has defeated his father in a duel, but is puzzled about whether or not his father was only holding back. If he can defeat his father that could only mean he is better than the entire Grand Leader's Royal Guards. Pushing to the idea of his father holding back, he continues to train harder. Appearance Talos is sixteen-years-old at a height of six feet even, weighing one hundred and sixty-five pounds. He has natural blonde hair with blue eyes which he gained from his mother. His main weapon is one-handed swords. His usually apparel is anything light-weight so as to not lost his agile speed. Later on he learns how to use Guns which he will occasionally combine together so, he can shoot enemies far away yet slash enemies who dare to get close. Biography Talos Ashton's mother, Melissa, died giving birth to him on November 3, 1998. This news remains a mystery to him for most of his life. He took residentcy in Eduna with his father. While his father is away protecting the Grand Leader of Eduna in the castle or during his journeys, Talos is left alone to take care of himself. He has became good friends with Lyle Evans and made a fan/girlfriend of Erica Beth in the Sword Academy. He has typically lived a normal life except for the sometimes harsh treatments from his father. With this, Talos fuels himself to strive to get better than him in everything, but most importantly in Swordplay. He is ranked the highest in Swordplay (ranking low in everything else) with his best friend, Lyle right behind him. Many speculate he is better than the Royal Guard himself after a victory over his own father in the Grand Leader's Courts. Yet Talos and many higher officials believe he was merely going easy on his son. Since that event, he continues to better himself. News followed some time after of an upcoming tournament that takes place every year in Eduna's Swordman Colosseum. Rumors has it that the winner within the higher categorize will face a Swordmaster, a prestige class of the greatest sword wielders in the world of Asuria. Talos took it upon himself to join and take a real match against a Swordmaster and show his dominance, because if you are able to compete and win against one, you are better than even the Royal Guard and almost equal to the ranks of an Elite Remien, forever dubbed the Elite Non-Remien. With his friend by his side, they took on the challenge and train even harder than before because now that Talos is 16, he is able to challenge tougher opponents compare to last year's disaster. (1st place against 15 years old and younger) Now he will compete against the Teens to Young Adults division which is qualified to fight against a Swordmaster if one shall win. Etymology TALOSTalos (Wikipedia). The meaning and history of Talos. :Gender: Masculine :Usage: Greek :Pronounced: Talōs According to the Cretan tales incorporated into Greek mythology, a giant man of bronze who protected Europa in Crete from pirates and invaders by circling the island's shores three times daily while guarding it. Eternal Remien II Red Remien Red Remiens are usually categorized with the ability to increase ally's stats while lowering enemies. As Talos advances in skill, he can combine his magic to his weapons. For example, he can strengthen his damage given or make it lighter so he can attack quicker. Red Remiens also can combine other Arts with his. Some examples include adding Enrike's Pyro with his sword to create a Pyro Sword. Red Remiens also learn skill easier than other types, so Talos is able to learn most of his Arts before the other party memebers. Single Arts Trivia *Talos's personality is roughly 80% the personality as the creator, while the alter-ego being Zeypher's personality *His last name used to be Carron *If the last name was still Carron, the initial would be the same as the creator (TC) Artwork Image:Talos.png|Artwork Talos Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Talos, drawn by Shoemaker References Category:Eternal Remien Player Characters